Imperfect Perfection
by ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram
Summary: Tess Tyler loves her life in fact to herself and everyone else in the world, it's perfect. And when she's honest the only glitch in her life, is having all of you, wanting to know about it. Tess-Centric drabble.


**Title:** Imperfect Perfection

**Genre:** General really.

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:**Tess Tyler loves her life in fact to herself and everyone else in the world, it's perfect. And when she's honest the only glitch in her life, is having all of you, wanting to know about it. Tess Centric Drabble.

**A/n:**Short little drabble I came up with, hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

I really truly do wish I could give you a sob story, about how utterly ignorant my mother is, to my existence; apart from when it benefits herself.

I really truely do wish I could tell you, I have no idea who my father is because he was just another one night stand to my mother.

I really truly do wish I could tell you how annoying it is to have stupid nerdy boys want you all the time.

I really truly do wish I could make you believe, deep down inside, I'm a nice person, but I let fame get to my head.

I really truly so wish I could tell you all this but the fact is, none of it's true.

* * *

My mother; the fabulous TJ Tyler. May be a little ignorant, to the other stars and nobodies, but it's only because she hates them pretending to love and admire her, then backstabbing her. You see there are two sides to the life in the spotlight. The good side, and the bad side. And no matter how many times, movies tell you, that the lucky people, the _good_ people get it best, they're wrong. They're liars another reason to hate them.

The good side contains a life without having financial worries. You get to do, whatever it is you do, enjoy it, and people respect you for doing it. Who wouldn't love that. People know who you are, giving you an instant access to a more relaxed and easy life style. Everything comes handed on a silver platter. And silver looks good on everyone.

The bad side, was paparazzi and intrusive fans and jealous onlookers. They all wanted a piece of your life, and without it _they would die._ Having millions of people, wanting to share your life, could be annoying and privacy wasn't very easy to get hold of. Fortunately with money, you could pay for what you wanted them to know and what you didn't, and being people like we Tyler's are, money was never an issue.

My father, he's caring and kind. Also, is still in a relationship with my mother. Anthony Tyler, even sounded sexy, hell, that's what he was. Men across the world, envy my father, because while they're in a pub, drowning in their self-pity due to a dire, love life. Anthony Tyler is at home with his wife, who loves him so dearly. My father has always said that he would give up everything in the world, including the world, for his to woman; my mother and I. It's great to feel special and the even better thing is, we both believe him when he says it. That's the type of compassionate, my father deals in.

Nerdy guys, can be sexy in their own right. Everyone may think I like Shane Gray, but the truth is, and he knows it, all I want from him, is friendship. Yeah, he's kind, charming, and hott, but he's like the brother I never got and never really wanted anyway. Every girl longs to feel special and have someone who tells them, they love them, and mean it every night. It's also sweet. I never really date them but I love to meet them, ego boosts, are nice, they make you feel good and that's something every girl should do.

My attitude, I am a teenage girl right. So this shouldn't concern any of you, just because my moments are out in the public, doesn't mean I don't have my good ones too. Everybody chooses to notice my bad moments because it shocks them, however really I'm a good person, and without those bad moments, how could I have good ones. Yeah, it's true, I get bratty, bitchy and sometimes brag more than anyone should, but at least I have a reason to. I am talented and I am pretty cute and to an extent I'm pretty clever.

While my life isn't 100% perfect, nothing is, but it's as close as your ever going to get. Having the slight down side is what makes it fun, if it was all how I wanted it, down to the tee, would I really still enjoy it. Life's an adventure when, things go wrong sometimes and I'm an adventurous girl.

The funny thing about life is, when you want things to go wrong, the turn out right a lot of the time. So maybe a slightly pessimistic view on life is what we all need sometimes. And the secret about my life is;

The imperfections are what make it so perfect.

**

* * *

**

A/n:

This was only ever meant to be a drabble, but I hope you enjoyed it despite the length. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks to Zoe for listening to me (: my friend, you rock that skirt you don't want to be wearing ;)

I love Tess' character and I was fed up of seeing the same things written about Tess over and over, so hopefully this was ... dare I say it, different?

All for Nothing WILL be updated soon, promise!

**Rach x**


End file.
